


pathetic dudebro gets his ass kicked

by Pyjama_Punk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, i use some silly names for kylo ren. because I can't take him seriously, kylo ren gets what he deserves, which is death.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyjama_Punk/pseuds/Pyjama_Punk
Summary: Rey has a weird dream (like the force-visions Rey has in tlj but not exactly) it's a bit of crack-fic, I'm not claiming to be good at writing fights-Rey hits Kyle whiny-man and he dies. I use some silly names for kylo ren.
Kudos: 3





	pathetic dudebro gets his ass kicked

Rey was in a cave, dark stone surrounding her, water trickling from the walls. 

A figure dressed in heavy black robes appeared. „you are nobody. insignificant“ Kyle trash bin said, pacing around.

„I know it. Han Solo will fail you as a parental figure. And Luke, whom you seen to admire so much is just a weak old man“ he went on and just kept monologuing about how everyone would disappoint Rey.  
„Shut up“ said Rey „just shut up you wannabe-darth vader!“ she reached for the lighsaber hanging on her belt, „you are making a grave mistake“ man-child-armpitpants said, trying to sound threatening. Trashbin-head activated his terribly unstable, sorry excuse of a lightsaber. Rey activated her lightsaber, the stable blue plasma beam illuminating her face in the dark cave. Kyle attacked and Rey effortlessly blocked his hit, the fight was brief because Rey got the upper hand pretty quickly, ducking Kyle's swings and blocking the saber with hers. After a while darth pisspot's lightsaber overheated and he dropped it like a hot potato. The hilt hit the cold floor of the cave, falling into a puddle and then it exploded, the plasma forming a cloud with the rapidly evaporated puddle engulfing the pathetic dudebro and thereby ending his life.


End file.
